The present invention relates to a mobile protective cover for a zone of a machine with moving parts.
The present cover is, in particular, attached to a machining part or tool on the machine, which is mobile along a respective operating path, preferably extending in accordance with at least two reference co-ordinates and, in particular, extending in a single plane.
The present cover allows protection of the machine machining part or tool mobile support and drive parts which extend behind the machining part.
Machining parts usually have protective covers that move along substantially planar trajectories and that are designed to prevent contact between the machine moving parts and chippings, powders or other damaging external agents, as well as preventing the leakage of lubricating oils from the moving parts which may dirty the workpiece, and obviously preventing injury to the operator.
Said known mobile protective covers normally consist of a plurality of flat cover plates, positioned relative to one another and connected to the machine machining part, which projects from a central opening in the cover means, in such a way that they follow the machining part during its machining movements, keeping the machine moving parts covered.
The flat cover plates or elements of this known individual plurality have a disadvantage relative to the fact that they are not able to cover extensive openings or machining zones and do not allow extensive movements by the moving part or tool.
Covers are also known which extend or move in a linear fashion in a single straight direction, covering large openings and allowing extensive travel by the mobile machining part or tool. However, such linear covers are completely unsuitable for machining parts which move along trajectories other than a straight trajectory, in particular along planar trajectories.